Sonic and Friends at Chaos High
by That bluejay 55
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the gang went to high school? Well then come read my story it shows the guys and their friends at high school. Contains a Sonic Story Book mini series in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First Day and new friends

AN: Hey guys welcome to my second Fanfiction I hope you enjoy it

Sonic's POV

I ran to Angel Island home of Chaos High the boarding high school my friends and I were going to attend. I went into the school and all my friends were there already. "Tails! Knuckles great to see you guys!" I said when I came to my friends. I looked around wow there were lots of teams here. You know Team Shadow. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Team Chaotix. Espio, Charmy, and Vector. Team Silver too wow all our friends and. Oh **** the Babylon Rouges. Jet the Hawk. Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross.

"Oh look it's the dweebs. Sonic the slower than me Hedgehog, Tails the dumber than Wave Prowers, and Knuckles the brighter than Storm but weaker than him Echidna." Jet said to us they all laughed then left. I went to check the rooming list but after the title sequence.

Sonic and Friends at Chaos High

Sonic: The C Student

Tails: The Techno geek

Knuckles: The Hardcore Jock

Amy: The Overhyped Cheerleader

Shadow: The Homicidal Emo

Rouge: The Popular Chick

Cream: The Teacher's Pet

Vector: The "Musical?" One

Espio: The Quiet One

Charmy: The Imaginative One

Blaze: The Drama Queen

Silver: The Si-fi Nut

Jet, Wave, and Storm: The Snobby Rich Kids and The bullies

Big: The Fat Clutz

Eggman: The Teacher

AN: The Next Guys are my OCs which is like a lot so sit tight for this.

Nut: The Leader

Aquos: The Skate Border

Manie: The Good Girl

Fletch: The annoying one

Deek: The junk foodie.

Glade's Crew

Glade: The Leader

Pyros: The Roller Bladder

Rainey: The Bad Girl

Detch: The Smart One

Fleek: Health Foodie

Huntex: Nut's Rival and Evil Genius

*Theme Music* It's a new day and I get to spend it with you…

*Insert Class Photo Here*

Sonic's POV

I walked up to the list and found my name. Room 1-A which connects to 1-B. Room 1-A is a guy room. Room 1-B is a girl room. Room 1 A has Knuckles, Tails, Some guy named Nut, and a Guy named Aquos, and me of course. Room 1-B has Amy. Great Manie, Cream, Rouge, and… What? Joining soon hmm I wonder who it is. I went to my room and I guess Nut and Aquos were already there. Nut looked like me except brown like a nut. Aquos was a blue and green version of shadow. "Are you Sonic?" Nut asked me I nodded. "Yeah! I can't believe we get to room with Sonic the Hedgehog!" He shouted. There were bunks and a signal bed. Nut was sitting on the one bed so I took top bunk of the bed on the left wall. The room was huge two dressers. Why are those in a guy room? All we wear are shoes. A laptop with an N on it so I guess that's Nut's laptop.

"So you're Nut and Aquos? Nice to meet you my friends should be here shortly." I said and then I saw that Aquos had a skateboard under his bed. "You skateboard?" I asked he nodded. I was about to ask him something when the intercom came on.

"_Students please head to class. Now it is math. Thank you that is all." _It said we shrugged grabbed our math stuff journals and pencils.

*In Class* and Nut's POV

As the teacher blabbed on I doddle in my Journal not my math journal my personal one. Then I drew on that one.

Sonic's Book

He drew himself winning a race against Shadow, Silver, and Jet.

Tails' Book

He drew designs for a robot.

Knuckles' Book

He drew himself beating up Storm.

Shadow, Silver, and Jets' books

They drew the same thing as Sonic except they won.

Wave and Storms' Books.

They did the same thing as Tails and Knuckles drew except Storm was beating him up.

"All right students it's time to take a test. This test is to see what you already know this will be graded. You may begin." The teacher said he handed us our test and we started. Tails, Wave, and I began after glaring at each other we took about three minutes to finish it.

"Done!" We all said when we reached his desk. He took the papers and graded them. When he finished he held up each paper and began showing us our grades. He started with Wave's test he flipped it over and it had an A+ on it. She cheered and looked at me. Mine was next he flipped it and I got an A+ too. Now was Tails' Test we all started at him waiting to see what it was he flipped it over and Tails collapsed on the test was a B- ! He got a B- wow he has never scored that low the lowest he's gotten is an A+. Wave laughed at him as he ran off.

"You know Wave that isn't funny. He just isn't that good at math. Well negatives at least." I said and I left class to go find Tails.

I came to our room and opened it. "Tails are you in here?" I asked he poked his head out from the covers.

"Go away. I want to be alone." He said I had a dodge ball in my hand and I went up to his bunk and talked to him.

"Tails I have an idea. Remember a few weeks ago when you got hit in the head so hard you lost three IQ points?" I asked he nodded. "Well that's what we are going to do to wave hit her in the head so hard that she's gonna' get Cs like Sonic." I said we laughed at that not like ha, ha, ha more like an evil one. AN: If you just popped in to see what your sibling was doing you won't understand it unless you read the intro.

We were in the hall and there she was I ready the ball she was talking to Jet I could barely here what she was saying. "So uh Jet you know how there's the Welcome Students dance tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She said. Oh God she was hitting on him. SO I chucked the ball and it pegged her so hard in the head she fell down and we ran upstairs to hide.

Sonic's POV

I was talking to Amy when I heard a loud thump I turned around and saw Wave fell on the ground. "Wave are you ok?" Jet asked. "Sonic help me get her to the nurse's office!" Jet shouted and I ran over and helped him carry her to the office.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said. Oh lord what now? "Sonic I overheard Wave and Jet talking and I was wondering if you were going to the dance." I nodded and told her that I was going with my friends. Aw well that's ok I guess I was wondering if you wanted to go with me but because you have plans I guess not." She said walking away. She looked so sad. I sighed and ran in front of her.

"Amy wait. If it will make you feel better I'll go with you." I said reluctantly. She cheered a told me to get her at eight. Wow did I really just do that I guess I did.

Hey guys. Well that was the first chapter of my new Fanfiction. SO I hope you like it!

That Bluejay 55will be right back ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Black Blurs and the Babylon Rouges? People turning to stone and an Emerald.

Nut's POV

"Nut do you really want to relive our past?" Aquos asked me. I nodded and opened the chest inside were two air boards. I smiled and so did the two hedgehogs behind me.

Later

We were walking down the hall my quills were abuzz with glee. "YO JET!" I shouted down the hall. The Babylon Rouges walked up to us. "Jet I believe that it is time. For…. A…Re-match." I said they looked at each other confused. "Babylon? Two years ago air board tournament huge crash our boards were destroyed..."

"Uh no that happened with the Black Blur, Sonic, and me. " Jet said. I thought for a second and then got it. I reached into my quills I put goggles over my eyes and pulled a black head band to the front of my head. "The Black Blur famous air board champion! You and Nut are the same people?" Jet asked. I nodded.

"We need a re-match. A race the Black Blurs vs. the Babylon Rouges. Windy Valley one hour." I said and then left.

"Oh it is on!" Jet shouted after us. I flipped quills and walked to my room. Sonic was in our room he was typing something on a laptop he borrowed from the library.

"Hey Sonic what are you working on?" I asked putting my board on my bed and lifting my goggles. I opened my laptop and plugged my board in and worked on my board's stats. Speed factor is at 25% good energy levels low meaning it won't over heat. Flight factor oh wow 70% bad very bad that will go way to high. I tweaked the hover factor on the fractions of Jet and Sonic's boards. Yeah that's right. When Jet, Sonic, and my boards were destroyed I salvaged the pieces and built the Black Blur Mark 2. This is my present board.

"Oh uh a homework assignment for English. It's an essay and I hate it!" Sonic shouted I laughed. I mean Sonic the guy who is always saving the world writing an essay for English. The rest of my stats were normal so I finished the tune up early so I decide to play Mine Craft.

"Wait Sonic it's the first day why are you doing homework?" I asked he said that he wanted to get something other than a C. AN: If you missed the intro you probably wouldn't get this. Ok then I thought to myself I stood up and went into the court yard.

The Court Yard

There it was the track. We ride our boards through the first gate we race three laps then come back here everyone was already there. "Ok then our re-match shall begin now! Black Blur!" I shouted mounting my board. Jet mounted his.

"All right me next Old School!" Aquos shouted and his skate board changed into an air board. He and Storm mounted their boards.

"Next me. High flyer!" Manie shouted she and Wave mounted there boards. All right three…Two…One! The race started and we flew through the portal. We flew around the track and I swerved around the corners and flew up the wind mill and I laughed at everyone. Aquos punched through a wall because he was our power boarder. Wave flew after him. I was at the top and they came up the hill and Wave sent Aquos flying his board almost hit but I caught it and pressed a button on it and it combined with mine. It spread apart it turned into like a booster. To get my revenge I flew in front of wave seven times and then span around her. She fell off her board. Storm looked at me and then flew towards me. Manie flew in front of him and the air current knocked him off it. Lap three Jet had knocked Manie off her board and I grabbed it and it combined with mine it turned into a set of wings now it was just me and Jet we flew past the sea and my board went crazy.

"Whoa!" I screamed when I almost fell off my board into the sea. We crossed the finish line at the same time so we didn't know who won. "So guys who won? Uh Guys?" I asked climbing off my board and walked to them. Everyone was staring at Wave she had turned to stone! People were shouting about people turning to stone. From what I heard Silver, Blaze, Vector, Knuckles, Big, and Wave have turned to stone. Six people… Hmm well maybe these people turned to stone because maybe of some reaction that happened with the Chaos Emeralds. But aren't there seven emeralds? When I came closer to Wave to see what happened my bag began to glow. I opened it and took out and emerald. It was red when I got closer it glowed brighter when my emerald touched her it began to glow so bright my hands began to burn so I dropped my emerald it stopped glowing.

"Nut you have a Chaos Emerald.!?"Sonic exclaimed I nodded. My ears twitched I heard the sound of gears grinding. I turned around and saw a giant robot. AN: Do you guys know Omega? Well the robots look like him and from this point on they are colors of the people they are attacking. So he's brown. It leaped down from the roof towards me. I screamed and rolled over he clawed my bag and it tore. Some books fell out along with a Pokéball. It belongs to my Mudkip flare. He's an odd colored Pokémon he's red instead of blue. The robot ran towards me and almost got me I panicked held the emerald in front of me and I vanished. "Did he just use Chaos Control!?" Sonic asked. I opened my eyes and wiggled my foot. Fudge I was in the air. I looked down and I was above the robot. I gulped and then fell. I landed on top of the bot and he broke. I scratched my head I looked around. "Nut are you ok? Forget that we need to take Wave to the nurse." Sonic said. I walked around and yanked the hand off the robot it was like a glove. It had different settings like net, grappling hook. For that setting the finger tips shoot off and have cords attached to them and I can well use them as hands. It also has an energy claw function. It also had a function called whiplash whirlwind. What does that do? I put it on when something grabbed my emerald and Manie.

"Aw what?" I shouted two more of those robots appeared and they flew off. I looked up and fired my claws at the robots I got one and locked my claws I yanked and something came out of it. When I grabbed it Ilooked at itand it was a rectangular version of the Chaos Emerald it was red. It was also very small. The claw had a spot that looked like it would fit. So I put it in the slot it went into the glove and a new function lit up. Energy ray. I set the glove to that function and shot at the robot that stole Manie. The shots struck down the bot and Manie began to fall.

"Nut catch me!" she shouted as she fell I ran to where she was falling and dove. She fell into my arms and I stood up. "Thanks man. I owe you but for now we have to take Wave to the nurse and prepare for the dance." Manie said. We walked to the nurse's office and we laid her on a bed. Cream and Amy were there sitting next to big. Espio and Charmy were next to Vector. Sonic and Tails were at Knuckle's side. Tails was holding Cream's hand. The Babylon Rouges were together. Blaze and Silver were together because well Silver and Blaze are the only two people in their group. We gave Wave to the nurse we began to leave and we ran into a robot. AN: It looks like Metal Sonic except brown. So yeah now you know.

"_Nut I am order by my boss to defeat you and bring him your head. *Buzz* *Beep*." _ The robot said. _"I am Mecha Nut. *whir*" It_ continued.

"Guys stay inside I'm going to fight him in the court yard. You stay here. I don't want you guys getting hurt." I said closing the door. Manie looked at me and shook her head. "Fine let's go." I said we walked toward the courtyard.

AN: Hey guys it's time for a battle. For part of it Nut will say things like I saw something, I noticed something odd, or I noticed something. Ok what are those things? You'll find out later.

We stood in the yard waiting for the other one to move. I bared my claws. He lunged at me from a few feet away he clawed my shoulder and now I was bleeding. After he lifted his claw I noticed something. I ran up to him and jabbed him in the core. He didn't even feel it! So I dug in a bit and that struck a nerve. He clawed me with his right arm. Then I saw something different. He clawed me a ton of times and now I'm lying on the other side of the courtyard and I'm all jacked up. _"You can't defeat me my design is flawless." _He said and cackled. Flawless. No he isn't. I noticed that his left shoulder was just wires meaning I can disconnect his arm. I then noticed that his right arm was at full extent at a close range. But his left was at full extent when he clawed me with it.

"Flawless!? You are not flawless!" I shouted and I grabbed him and I went to his left arm. "Your shoulder is nothing more than wires!" I shouted clawing off his arm. He tried to claw me but I backed off. "Your left arm is longer than the right. Making it useless!" I screamed as I tore off his arm. "Who ever made you didn't notice that you are a pile of scrap metal!" I shouted as I lifted my claw. The blade extended and I cut him in half and thunder clapped and it began to rain. I smiled then collapsed.

Hey guys sorry it took forever to post this one. I'm having some writer's block. Oh yeah I need an OC. A female OC and it has to be an Echidna. Or not Echidnas are better female and yeah. Please submit in this form.

Name:

Species:

Color:

Personality:

Powers:

Love Interest*:

Back Story: Where they are from and why they are at Chaos High.

*Optional

Anything Else about them that I forgot to put up:

So Thanks in advance. I look forward to your submissions. Oh and I changed some of the last chapter so please check it out.

~ That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. The Gaia Knight.

AN: In any of the next chapters someone becomes a Knight of the Stars. Gaia, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and the Neptune Knights. There's one of each not multiple Neptune Knights.

Manie's POV

After Nut collapsed I rushed him over to the Nurse's office. She put some medicine on him that heals someone in five hours. Ok so I took him back to his room and put him in bed. I sat there for four hours when I noticed that the dance was in two hours. I left him a note that told him that the medicine wore off at 6:00. I ran to my room everyone was already getting ready I put on my dress and fixed my quills.

Nut's POV

When I woke up I read Manie's and took out my laptop. I began writing lyrics for a song. Everyone should know who they are! You don't even know who I even am! I wrote. I wanted to play it but I couldn't find my bass. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

Shard's POV

CHARECTER PROFILE:

NAME: Shard the Hedgehog

COLOR: He is a green hedgehog who looks like Sonic. The tips of his quills are red and white.

Appearance: Wears glasses and blue and orange shoes.

Hobbies: Reading, playing video games, proving that what Nut says is wrong and that what he says is right.

Friends: Nut, Aquos, Manie, Deek, Fletch possibly.

Evil Huntex clone: None. Or is there?

I was playing video games. It was the last thirty seconds of the fight I activated the code. "Up, up down, down left right left right B a start!" I shouted my character activated his attack he readied an energy wave when the phone rang. I paused it. "Ugh hello? " I asked it was Nut. His brother Sixx owns the house but Nut and his team lives here along with me.

"_Uh yeah I left my bass at the HQ can you have your sister drive you down here to drop it off?" _He asked I said yes and hung up. I un-paused and did this wired combo so that he ran over and blasted him in the face.

"ULTIMATE COMBO!" The announcer said

"Yeah! I got the new High score!" I cheered standing up my bowl fell off my lap spilling all the popcorn. "Aw my popcorn." I moaned and went to make more.

Nut's POV

It was now 6:30 so I put on the bow tie. I was about to leave when I heard Sonic shout, "No you can't make me! I know what I said but I'm not going through with this." Then Tails spoke.

"Sonic! I know you don't want to go but… Ugh... You… Promised!" He shouted. I sighed and then went over to help them.

25 minutes of excruciating pain later

"Ok so plan Y didn't work nor the other letters but we still have plan Z!" I shouted. In the plan I used the whiplash whirlwind on him to tie him up. After we executed the plan he was tied up. We then dragged him down to the dance when we got there we freed him in front of Amy. There was no escape! We watched from a distance snickering.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said awkwardly. "How about I get us some punch?" He asked she nodded. Man Sonic is having a bad time. I was enjoying myself watching the band play when a robot fell from the ceiling. It stood in front of me.

"Robot unit X-6 main objective eliminate Nut." It said. Its hand turned into guns and fired bullets at me. I ducked under a table and knocked it down.

"You want to go? Then let's get star…" I started when he shot at me again. I ran around dodging his bullets rolling around when I realized that there was only one way to beat him. I ran to my room and yanked the lock of my chest. The lock was actually a medallion that triggered my transformation. I put it on my chest "I haven't been Gaia Knight in ages. The time has come for me to once again embrace my destiny." I said to myself and ran back to the gym. The robot was now attacking my friends. "Hey no one does that to my friends. I have to hurry and transform. Gaia Power!" I shouted raising my arm into the sky. I was wrapped in armor. It was Saiyan armor and it also had a helmet.

The Gym

Aquos was barley handling the robot when I realized my best friend was in trouble I jumped to a high up window. "Stop right there villain! I cannot allow you to terrorize these teenagers. I am the Gaia Knight and in the name of the Earth I will defeat you!" I shouted looking down at them. I jumped down and shouted, "Gaia's Anger!" When I landed spikes jutted out of the ground piercing it. The robot explode into a million pieces.

"That was so cool thanks for saving us!" Aquos said  
"All in a day's work citizen." I said and then jumped out the window and snuck back to my room I then de-transformed. I walked back to gym and said, "Hey guys what did I miss?"

"Oh Nut it was great The Galactic Knights are back!" Aquos enthused. I looked around to see the damage to the gym.

"Oh really Neptune… I mean Aquos." I said. Before Aquos could respond I turned around when I heard a voice.

"Well, well nice job Supper Nutty. Take your friends to the infirmary. Van Clice is trying to destroy the emeralds in the middle ages. Silver will wake up for a bit to tell you about it then find a way to the past. Perhaps Avalon will be the way there?" The voice said to me. I did what he said and Silver confirmed what he said. The bell rang and the weekend was over…. I checked the clock. Oh god it's already 8:00 AM. I ran out and went to history .

"You are late mister Nutty." My teacher said. I looked at him with wide eyes and a pleading frown. "Any who. As I was saying go back to your rooms and pack because all the students are going to Avalon!" He said. At that I was shocked. All right time to save our friends.

Hey guys sorry for the wait I've had a lot of stuff to do so sorry this is late. Next up. Avalon! Four new characters. Tails' siblings. A report and a jock… An odd mix so stay tuned. The next one will be here soon So till then Peace Love and R&R

Still looking for OCs. Still looking.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Avalon, Neptune, a changed past, a new girl, and a new guy. Pt.1

AN: So yeah I'm skipping them packing and going to the airport. So here they are in the airport.

"Nut just face it were lost." Sonic said. We were walking around in the food court part of the airport. I got a bagel and ate it. Everyone else ate at McDonalds I asked where the gate to England was no one knew. We were at the gates now on the moving walk way I checked around for our gate when I saw a weird looking man come towards us. He ripped of his trench coat and I learned he was an evil robot. Again what is everyone a robot!? I ran at him forgetting that I was The Gaia Knight and clawed at him. He knocked me back and I threw my arm into the air and shouted. "Gaia Power!" I looked and nothing happened I kept trying but then I saw that he broke my medallion. I ran off and hid. I sat down and pulled out my laptop I called my headquarters and my supervisor.

"Hey Nut what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ok my medallion is broken fix it now. I need it like right this minute!" I shouted at him and put it on my scanner.

"Okay, okay fine sheesh until its done take this." He said and a stick appeared. I narrowed my eyes and then noticed the symbol on it. Neptune! I looked at my supervisor. "Nut it's the only way just look Aquos needs his powers back." He said I got and my knees and saw that Aquos was in danger. I looked at the stick in my hand and threw it to him.

"Aquos catch! Throw it in the air and say Neptune Power!" I shouted he caught it and looked at then he did what I said.

AN: Hey people just so you know I spend my free time watching a Japanese anime called Sword Art Online to know what the male Galactic knights armor looks like Google Kirito and hit images the sixth or the twenty first images are what it is like except in its respective color and shorter to fit they're tiny hedgehog bodies . For the female Google Asuna to see the least perverted one is the third image. Guys who read this don't be pervs got it. : |

"Neptune Power!" He shouted throwing it in the air. His outfit appeared and it was nothing like his old one. His old one was what I wear now but this was kind of like a coat his power stick fell out of the sky but this time it was a sword about a short sword with Neptune's symbol on it. He held it in front of him and said, "I am the Neptune knight! In the name of Neptune I will defeat you!" He said and went at him he cut the bot several times and failed he was blown backwards.

AN: Oh yeah and they have masks too.

I looked and my medallion was done so my supervisor sent it back I put it on and shouted, "Gaia Power!" I know had a suit like Aquos' suit. I looked and on my belt there was a power stick with Earth's symbol on it I threw it into the air and down came a lance. I joined the fight with Neptune and with the two of us working together we kicked his butt but got pretty beat up ourselves he explode knocking us back and we fell conscious.

Manie's POV

When they finished putting out the fires form the explosion the first thing I saw was the Neptune and Gaia knights lying on the ground. I was about to go help them when someone jumped in grabbed them and took off. I looked everywhere for Nut and Aquos and couldn't find them. The teacher had us wait until someone found them. I was really worried about the knights so I snuck off to find them.

Nut's POV

I awoke to the smell of incense and I groaned. "What the heck Nova you know I'm part wolf so that stuff reeks to me." I said In front of us sat a wolf wearing a trench coat he looked at me and smiled.

"I know why do you think I lit it." He said tauntingly. I looked at the still unconscious Aquos we we're both powered down and he was sleeping calmly. I looked at Nova.

AN: Ok quick note it is not Snow the Werefox's character Nova Hunter but they just have the same name and happen to be part wolf part fox.

"Wait why do you have a name tag that says Mr. Arrow?" I asked then realized he went undercover as my history teacher just to keep an Eye on the knights. "Ok then Nova what about the others? Manie Pluto, and Uranus?" I asked sadly. He looked at me for a while. "Our job is too dangerous to give Maine her powers back. Saturn was our weakest and I don't think she'll get any stronger. Plus I…." I said then I was cut off by Aquos who apparently woke up tapped my shoulder and pointed behind me it was Maine. I looked at her shocked and then said, "Manie I didn't mean..." I said and then was cut off again

"No Nut." She said looking down.

"But Mani…" I started

"NO SHUT UP NUT!I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGIN EVER. IF YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVED ME TWO YEARS AGO?!" She yelled angrily at me.

"Manie I do love you it's just that…" I began then she smacked me.

"NUT DON'T EVEN TRY IF YOU HAVE NO REGARD FOR OTHER PEOPLE I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE AND I DON'T EVEN THINK I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE!" She shouted at me with tears in her eyes and ran away crying

"Maine I didn't mean it." I said my voice trailing off one hand out and the other hand on my face where she smacked me.

"Ouch dude that was harsh." Aquos said to me. I looked at him. "Nut you should go apologize to her." He said again I looked at him and nodded.

I ran after her calling out, "Manie wait!" Aquos just shook his head.

"Ugh what am I going to do with you Nut?" He said and sighed. He and Nova went back to our group.

Manie's POV

I was running through the airport and some of my friends saw me and said, "Hey Manie what's wrong?" I just shook my head.

"Sorry but I need to be alone right now." I said holding back my tears. I got outside and ran towards a different end of the airport.

"_The flight to England leaves in exactly three hours. Please be ready." _Said someone over the intercom. I found the pickup place and ran inside found a quiet place to be alone and sat down knees near my face arms around them crying. No one even noticed me. I sat there crying when I felt the warmth of someone next to me. I didn't look up to see who it was I just said, "GO AWAY NUT I HATE YOU!" The person laughed for a little before replying.

"Who's Nut? Are you calling me crazy?" He asked laughing a bit. Ok that was wired I looked up to find a navy blue hedgehog sitting next to me. "Hi my name is Wolf. Yeah I know I'm a hedgehog but my parents liked the name." Wolf said holding out his hand. Unlike most hedgehogs he actually wore clothes black jeans a white tank top and a black jacket over it. He had navy blue shoes. I looked at him for a while then finally began to speak.

"Hi I'm Manie." I said and we shook hands he looked at me and smiled.

"Needed a place to be alone for a while right? I know all about that. So you know I'm going to Chaos High I just joined today so yeah having to go to Avalon the day I arrive is sad." He said somehow I found his smile comforting.

Nut's POV

"Manie! Ugh why couldn't just sit down on the curb and cry." I said to myself. 'I mean just why… Well I really shouldn't have said some of those things. They were kind of hurtful. But why couldn't she stay with our class?' I thought. I walked around for a very long time until I saw her with some navy blue hedgehog they were talking and laughing. I couldn't hear what they were saying when my laptop buzzed. I checked it and then learned that Nova had sent me something. It was a pen. I clicked it and nothing happened. I read the e-mail a bit then learned that it was a disguise pen, "Ok pen turn me into just an average guy that would be at a coffee shop. I now had cloths on I walked in order something and sat down near them.

"…and then the hawk jumps off the cliff after the wolf and hits a ledge." The hedgehog said Manie laughed.

"But how did he not see the ledge?" Manie asked. He just shrugged. Manie sighed and then said, "You are so much better than Nut." 'Ok that hurt'. I was about to just leave because nothing interesting was going on when I caught a wif of the air. Let's see Male and female pheromones, excitement, and there was a hint of THE SHADOW ORAGANZATION! I knew something was up I stood knocking my drink on Manie.

"Ugh hey man what's your problem?" She asked. I ripped off my disguise and jumped off my chair and out into the section of the airport. "What Nut were you spying on me?" She asked. I stood outside waiting I closed my eyes and waited when it was time I ran a struck at what seem to be nothing when I stopped where I was standing before there was someone in a white robe.

"Hmm a worthy advisory indeed" I said and looked around no one was around. "Gaia Power!" I shouted and my coat was put on. "All right how do you want to start this same time?" I asked she nodded and we charged at each other.

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Next we have Avalon, Neptune, a new Girl, and a New Guy P2. So yeah hope you guys have a great day! Still looking for OCs though Snow the Werefox's are pretty good. **

**That Bluejay 55**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Avalon, Neptune, a changed past, a new girl, and a new guy. Pt.2

We jumped and struck at each other when I landed my spear had taken their robe off. I looked back and the person I attacked was just shocking. "P…Pluto." I said smiling tears in my eyes. She just looked at me. "Pluto don't you remember me. It's Gaia. "I said walking toward her.

"First off I'm not Pluto second of all… DIE!" She shouted and charged at me I just blocked it with my lance.

"Listen Pluto it's me Gaia." I said she just kept attacking me. I continued to block. She knocked me back I got on my hands and knees crying. "FROST IT'S ME NUT!" I screamed crying when she heard Nut she stopped. She looked at me for a while then teleported out of here. "PLUTO!" I screamed crying. Aquos and Nova arrived at that exact moment they ran over to me.

"Gaia are you…." Aquos began.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted crying and flashed out.

Aquos' POV

"Hmm that was huffy." I said I checked the time the plane left in an hour. I checked to see if everyone was okay and then ran back to the gate. I changed back and waited for an hour Nut was sitting by himself. I didn't go check on him and then it was time to go.

On the Plane and Nut's POV

I sat by myself looking at what I had in my hand it was Pluto's power rod. I looked over it and remembered how I came to have it. All of the Galactic Knights were together. Me, Frost, Aquos, Manie, and the always mysterious Uranus. I might have known who he was in his normal form but not his secret identity. We were fighting our last battle. It was against the evil Van Clice. We were almost done for when everyone gave me their powers so I could beat him.

_Flashback_

"_You guys sure this'll work?" I asked they nodded they held their rods in the air and I gained their powers they turned back to themselves and Uranus actually was wearing a mask. I fired my attack badly wounding him he was escaping but took Frost with him. "Frost!" I shouted up._

"_Nut!" She shouted back and got something out. "Here it's my power rod take it!" She said and tossed it down. Afterwards I learned that because they lost their powers they also lost their memories of being a knight._

_End of Flashback_

I focused on it and then made a promise to myself. That I would save Frost. Okay first stop calling her Frost. Call her by her real name. A promise that I would save her. Save Misty.

**AN: I know this is like in the middle but the rest of like the next 100 words are them arriving so instead of that boringness here are some CPs of the two new characters.**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Misty 'Frost' Fox**

**Nick Name(s): Frost, Snowy, winter**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: She looks like a female version of Tails but is a bit taller and has only one tail. Fur Color: Light Blue kinda frost bluish and white.**

**Cloths: wears jeans shorts skirts dresses depends on the season. Usually a light blue tank top and a white jacket. Now: She wears a white dress no matter what and a white robe.**

**Facts: Because of her appearance her friends call her Frost, her boyfriend was the first one to call her Frost. She is the Pluto Knight**

**Relations: Manie, Aquos, Amy, and Nut = Friends. Boyfriend: Hidden not telling you guys yet!**

**Hobbies: Reading, sledding, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, and playing in the snow.**

**Favorite Season: From what you read up there you can infer that her favorite is winter.**

**Character Profile 2**

**Name: Wolf the Hedgehog**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: fur color: Navy Blue. Skin color: Tan. He is also tall.**

**Cloths: He wears white undershirts no matter what they are and a black jacket. Jeans**

**Fact: I. (The author) says that he might know Nut and that Wolf could be Uranus. Probably not though.**

**Relations: Friends: Manie he hasn't made any other friends yet.**

**Hobbies: Just hanging out Extreme Gear riding. **

**Favorite Season: Summer.**

**AN: Well that killed about um… 100 words. So yeah…. Uh I don't know what to do next except continue at this point right hear.**

Later that Knight. Get it see what I did there. Ok fine. Later that night. Are you happy now?

I was tossing and turning in my bed and I fell out. "GAK!" I shouted when I hit the ground. Good thing I'm the only one in this room. I walked out of my room and went outside for a while. Eventually I got tired and went back.

**AN: Okay then enough boring for one chapter now time for Operation Seven Nights of Glory. Now to the past!**

We were in one of Avalon's most famous land marks. The Temple of the Wind. In it also lies the key to saving our friends. Caliburn. It's said that Caliburn can send anyone who can wield him to the past. I looked at the sword while the teacher spoke. "Okay students this is Caliburn. It's said that then Knight of the Wind is the only one who can pull it from the rock. It's sealed with an ancient chant only known by the knight himself." They said. Great I don't know the chant there goes my plan… I looked around for a while when I saw some people in white robes going to the sword. They saw us and attacked.

"Everyone get back!" I shouted and grabbed a lance that was on display. I fought them off when I saw a painting of the Knight of the Wind. He looked just like Sonic. I ran over to my friends grabbed Tails, Aquos, Manie, That Wolf guy she hangs out with, and Sonic and ran to the pedestal. "Sonic say the chant pull the sword and send us back to the middle ages." I said.

"Uh why do you think I can say it?" Sonic and I shouted at him to do it. "Ok fine. From Gentle fall breezes to spring gales. Let my wind be sent across the globe. In order to pull the sword I must be like the wind. Find the speed with in." He said and yanked the sword out of the ground and the next thing I know is that I'm unconscious.

When I woke up again I looked around it was raining. I looked around the field we were in. Everyone was unconscious I was the only one awake. "Peaceful isn't it?" Someone asked I turned to find the sword Caliburn standing next to me. No actually standing on his own. "Yes I can talk. I am a sacred sword after all." He said again. I sat there for a while when a bunch of people in white robes arrived.

"Okay then so Van Clice is going all out in order to get the last emerald. Nothing I can't handle. Gaia Power!" I shouted. I was transformed and I had my lance on my back. "Oh cool." I said and drew my lance. I jabbed at them with my lance until one of them took out a sword. I struck and he cut my lance in half. The tip of my weapon clattered on the ground. I was defenseless. I looked for something I could use as a weapon when I saw Pluto's Power Rod. II held it out and shouted, "PLUTO POWER!"

Sonic's POV

When I woke up it was raining and the Gaia Knight was there except part of his cape was black and he was fighting some people with a rapier. AN: If any of you don't know what that is it's a type of sword.

I watched them fight for a while when he got them in one spot and shouted, "PLUTO'S FIRE!" He burned them all with a purple fire. He turned towards me and lunged at me I picked up Caliburn and blocked the strike.

"Hey Caliburn what's going on?" I asked while blocking.

"It appears that the power rod on his belt has corrupted him you need to take it from him." My trusty sword said. I nodded and moved closer and then snatched of his belt. The black on his coat vanished but he still held the rapier. He stood up looked at me took the rod and ran off. "Well it appears he's back to normal. By the way that brown hedgehog friend of yours went to a village to get some help.

Nut's POV

I walked slowly towards my target a village holding my shattered lance. "No one could ever be able to fix this." I said to myself examining the damage to the lance. It was cut straight through the middle. When I got to the village I checked in for all of us. I got to one of the rooms and collapsed on the bed. I stayed there for a while then got up sheathed my lance and the rapier and left the inn. I walked around town for a while when I realized that I still had my messenger bag with me. Everything was still in it. I walked around for a while looking for a blacksmith that could fix my weapons no one could. I eventually gave and sat outside a building rapped my arms around my knees and curled up. I sat like that for almost an hour when I heard something clatter. I looked up to see someone had put a jar next to me. They were standing across the way by a different building. They looked at me and gave a smile a nudged their head. I just looked at them confused.

"Try some. It's really good." They said and smiled. I opened the jar and drank a little bit. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. Nectar? I looked at them then grabbed the jar. I drained the remaining contains of the jar in a few seconds. "I knew you would like it. Now can you please move so I can open my door?" They said I did and thy opened the door. "Want to come in?" They asked I nodded. I sat down at the table. It was a small place only a table a few chairs there were other rooms though. "I heard about what you're doing trying to find someone to fix your lance and rapier. I can I run a shop." They said. The person was wearing kind of a robe and I couldn't see their face. "You don't talk much." They said

"Oh I talk I'm just tiered. So you can fix my lance and the rapier it's not mine it's a friend and I was the one coming to town so I brought it." I said finally. They nodded. I hand them my lance and the rapier.

"Okay come back tomorrow for them." They said. They handed me a few jars of nectar. "Here you go you seemed to like them so much." They said I put the jars away and thanked them. I ran all the way back to the ruins. Everyone was up now so we all went back to town and went to sleep.

That night. Plus and unknown POV

I tossed and turned on the make shift cot I was supposed to sleep on. I sat up and got off my cot. I left the tent. None of the other members were awake. I looked out towards the biggest tents. No lantern was lit in them so no one but me was awake. I walked quietly to a different tent and looked at the person sleeping. Gaia called Her Frost.

_Flash Back_

"_Frost it's Me Nut!" Gaia shouted as I looked on at my apprentice fighting the knight. Could he now her. I must find him. For her sake. _

_End of Flashback_

I left the tent and saw someone walking. "Hey Keron! Where did you fight the guys from earlier?" I asked him.

"Sorry but that's classified information." Keron said.

"Ah can't you tell me?" I asked he just shook his head. He was always is so secretive never telling me anything. I have to force the information out of him. I ran over drawing my dagger and caught his robe in my dagger and jabbed it into a wall. "All right man where did you fight The Gaia Knight?" I asked bringing my dagger closer to his throat.

"All right by the old ruins there probably in a village by now." He said. He looked down and smiled. Not knowing what he was going to do I carefully removed my dagger and at that moment he drew his sword and struck at me. I blocked it with my dagger. He tried to kill me but I got out of the way. He knocked me into the armory. I looked around and saw the weapon of his defeat. I picked up three of them put two away and ran towards him. It was like a small dagger but it had a surprise waiting for him. He was about to strike when I struck the blade popped out of the handle and was attached to a chain. I swung the weapon and rapped the chain around his throat. I hung him to a post and jabbed his sword through his heart. Blood dripped down his chest and his back. I made it look like he committed suicide. The only way to keep him quite because. I had to leave in order to save Misty. I had to leave find Gaia and get his help to save her. I then ran through the valleys we were hidden heading to the closet village by the old ruins

Nut's POV

No matter what I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned so much it felt like I was an ocean. I eventually sat up. So tired of not sleeping I decide to go for a walk I opened the door and there was a member of the Shadow Organization standing right there.

Narrator: Who is this mysterious member? Will he kill Nut or does he really want to help Frost? Find out next time.

Me: Okay thank you here's a brief low down. Shadow Organization: Van Clice's personal army of highly trained soldiers. Bent on killing Nut.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


End file.
